SEDUCCION
by Chinee Alvarado
Summary: Tomoyo Daidouji jamás hubiera aceptado el puesto para secretaria de Eriol Hiragizawa si se hubiera enterado que su trabajo era mucho más que atender llamadas y escribir documentos.


**SEDUCCION**

_**By: Xiina**_

**Los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a CLAMP. **

* * *

_**Advertencia: **_Este pequeño one-short es de categoría M (Rated M). Para mayores de edad. Contiene expresiones sexuales. Es lemmon. Si no te agradan este tipo de fic, mejor no leas. Estas avisado. No tengo dinero para pagarte el psiquiatra así que si te perviertes no es mi culpa. Ya te avise.

_**Summary: **_Tomoyo Daidouji jamás hubiera aceptado el puesto para secretaria de Eriol Hiragizawa si se hubiera enterado que su trabajo era mucho más que atender llamadas y escribir documentos. Cada vez que su jefe estaba cerca, ella se percataba de su mirada lujuriosa en sus piernas y su escote. Ella tenía la libertad para renunciar y huir de los constantes acosos. Pero… ¿Por qué no lo hacía? RATED: M+. Idioma sexual y lemmon.

– ¿Señorita Daidouji? – escuché por el intercomunicador.

Esa voz, tan dulce pero a la vez tan insinuante.

– ¿Desea algo, Señor Hiragizawa? – tuve que responder con toda la calma posible mirando de reojo a mi compañera que contestaba el teléfono.

–Claro que _deseo_ algo, ¿podría venir a mi oficina?, acabo de hallar un error en el contrato compra-venta de la mansión Clow.

Mentira. Sabía perfectamente que no era para eso que me llamaba. El contrato había sido revisado miles de veces por los demás abogados. El mismo lo había revisado minuciosamente antes de firmar. Esa era una táctica por sucia de su parte. Como siempre.

–Señor Hiragizawa, estoy esperando la llamada de la señora Tsukishiro y no creo que sea conveniente que…

– ¿Señorita Kinomoto? – Escuché claramente por el intercomunicador de mi compañera vecina – ¿Podría hacerse cargo usted, por unos 15 minutos, del puesto de la señorita Daidouji?

Sakura me preguntó con la mirada, y sentí mi rostro enrojecer. El haría todo lo posible para que estuviera en su oficina. Pero lo bueno es que todo esto acabaría de una buena vez.

Ya tenía mi carta de renuncia y la presentaría en este preciso momento. Estaba debatiéndome en entrar o no a su oficina antes que me mandara llamar. Esto se iba a salir de control si no paraba de una buena vez con toda esta situación.

Sin responderle a mi amiga me levanté, tomé el folio con mi solicitud y caminé hacia la gran puerta de roble.

Respira hondo, Tomoyo, tienes que tener valor.

Abrí la puerta e ingrese con rapidez. Esperaba encontrarlo en su sitio, detrás del escritorio, pero estaba vacío.

Entonces fue que escuché como la puerta se cerraba detrás de mí. Giré sobre mis talones y allí lo encontré. Apuesto, arrogante y sensual.

Esa mirada tan picada, esa sonrisa tan traviesa, y fue entonces que escuché el clic de la cerradura.

Oh, no.

Había caído nuevamente en su trampa y estábamos completamente solos.

Solos.

Ante ese pensamiento, sentí la humedad entre mis piernas.

–Así que, señorita Daidouji – susurró mientras se acercaba lentamente a mí con esa mirada lasciva – Tardo mucho en venir. ¿Estaba ocupada?

Retrocedí ante su avance.

–Sí, lo estaba – le enfrenté para que no descubriera mi miedo – Y espero que sea rápido con lo que tenga que decirme.

–Sabes que siempre soy _rápido_ con lo que hago. Rápido pero seguro.

No pude retroceder más, una de las sillas de invitados me lo impidió.

–Señor Hiragizawa –intenté decir, sintiendo el rubor en mis mejillas – Podemos ir de frente al grano. No estoy para preámbulos.

El volvió a sonreírme con lujuria, relamiéndose los labios. Entonces comprendí el segundo sentido que le dio a mis palabras.

–Como usted ordene, señorita Daidouji.

Su cercanía fue completamente nula, e intenté escapar. Estuve a punto de hacerlo si no fuera que me tomó fieramente por la cintura.

Nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca. Aproveché esta distancia para contemplar sus hermosas facciones. Sus ojos azules, deslumbrantes, llamativos y oscuros por la excitación. Sus labios carnosos, gruesos y adorables que ya había probado dos veces con anterioridad. Sus brazos musculosos, fuertes. Su marcado y duro torso que podía sentir claramente a través de su traje. El delicioso aroma de su loción inundó mis fosas nasales. Ese olor tan masculino terminó por reducir la poca cordura que me quedaba. No podría poner resistencia a mis deseos.

El también estaba estudiando mi rostro con sus hermosos ojos. Y como si estuviéramos de acuerdo arremetimos contra nuestros labios en un desesperado e inevitable beso.

Un beso profundo, apasionado. Salvaje.

Y terriblemente erótico.

–Eres tan exquisita – susurró él, delineando mis labios con pecadora lengua – Y tan dulce a la vez.

Me perdí en sus caricias. No quería pensar en nada. Solo en sus labios que iban a mi cuello, y mis manos apretando su trasero. Gemí cuando beso y mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja.

–Sabía que te gustaba – su voz sonaba ronca.

Su susurro sensual me encanto. Quería disfrutar el momento y olvidarme que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. El se separo un poco, quitándose el saco.

–Deja de hablar y fóllame de una vez – dije con intensidad.

Su hermosa sonrisa me derritió. Llevó sus manos a la blusa crema que llevaba y se deshizo de ella. Yo no quería quedarme atrás y también lo desvestí. Le quite la camisa y el cinturón.

Acarició mis senos con maestría, y mirándome fijamente a los ojos, lamió y chupó mis duros pezones. Yo solo jadeaba y sentía mi entrepierna húmeda. El placer que sentía con ese simple toque era insoportable. Y abrazándome apenas liberó mis pechos de la estorbosa tela.

– Sabrosa – dijo besando mi cuello, para bajar hasta mis pechos y nuevamente brindarles la húmeda atención. Estaba apoyada al espaldar de la silla de invitados y por un súbito movimiento casi caigo. Eriol lo entendió y con rapidez quitó las sillas a un costado. Mientras lo veía hacer eso trataba de recuperar el aliento. Mi respiración era agitada. El estaba excitado. Me di cuenta por ver el enorme paquete entre sus piernas. Sonreí. El me había dado placer y yo se lo devolvería.

–Ven – lo invité.

Tomé su mano e hice que se apoyara sobre el escritorio. El me miró confundido cuando corrí la cremallera de la falda y esta caía hasta mis pies. Ahora yo me encontraba casi desnuda frente a él. Solo con mis mojadas bragas y mis zapatos de tacón. Podía notar su mirada lujuriosa sobre mi cuerpo y eso me dio el valor que me faltaba para continuar. Impaciente desabroche sus pantalones, para después bajarlos con lentitud, insinuante y provocativa. El gruño cuando mi mano se deslizó sobre toda su longitud, acariciándolo sobre su bóxers.

–Sabía que también te gustaba.

Mi excitación fue en aumento cuando me deleite al ver sus hermosos pectorales que subían y bajaban, notando que respiraba con dificultad. Subí nuevamente a sus labios y me adueñé de ellos. Jugué sensualmente con su lengua, mientras que mis manos aun permanecían sobre su entrepierna y presionaba levemente sus testículos. Un gemido escapó de su exquisita boca y supe que estaba listo. Pero yo aun no había acabado.

Lo solté por unos instantes, para abrazarme a él y frotarme con su ya durísimo miembro. De manera salvaje y desenfrenada, subía y bajaba, gimiendo y jadeando. No tardó mucho en humedecerse con mis jugos que se desbordaban por mi coño.

– ¿Lo sientes, Tomoyo? – jadeó él por la cercanía de nuestras pelvis. Claro que lo sentía. Sentía su enorme necesidad. Tuve que cerrar los ojos, sintiendo su erección ya colado entre mis piernas. Ese simple roce me excitaba de sobremanera.

–Si… si… pero esto aun no termina.

–Claro que no termina, porque ahora es mi turno.

El se giró con brusquedad y me levantó de las caderas, sentándome sobre el escritorio. Instintivamente abrí las piernas, dándole una orden muda de que quería que hiciera por mí. El sonrió juguetonamente, con la mirada oscura producto de la lujuria. Llevó sus dedos hasta mi intimidad, donde empezó a subir y a bajar con su pulgar. Jadee excitada.

–Estas muy húmeda, Tomoyo – dijo él, levantándome un poco para sacar mis bragas – Tu coñito pide a gritos que lo folle muy duro.

Llevó su cabeza hasta mi entrepierna. Sopló sobre mi clítoris, antes de empezar a jugar con su boca. Creí que allí terminaría pero el muy maldito utilizó su otra mano para acariciar mi pequeño botón. Me mordí el labio para no gritar de placer cuando su pulgar hizo mayor presión. Sentí claramente su lengua invadir mi vagina. Se sentía tan bien, algo en mi vientre se quería liberar. Se levantó y saboreó sus labios de tal manera que no pude evitar pensar que este hombre era muy experimentado en estas técnicas.

Aguanté la respiración sintiendo su intromisión a mi coño con su dedo medio. Creía que iba a bombardearme pero sentí que se movió un poquito presionando en el lugar preciso. Su gemido fuerte salió de mi boca. Sabía que era mi "punto G".

–Mas. Quiero más – me limité a decir.

Metió dos dedos más y grité. Empezó a moverlos con rapidez. Metiéndolos y sacándolos. Penetrándome con furia y gozo. Rápido, muy rápido. Cerré mis ojos fuertemente y acaricié mis pechos, pellizcando mis pezones erectos. Se sentía tan bien, esa sensación tan inigualable. Se adentro más, cada vez más. Arquee la espalda. Gemí y jadee con fuerza. Sentía el clímax y el orgasmo venir con intensidad. No aguanté más y exploté en sus manos.

Al abrir mis ojos lo vi lamiendo sus dedos con sensualidad. Eso me volvió a encender de sobremanera.

– Pruébate, mi amor, pruébate en mí.

Mirándome a los ojos, me besó de manera intensa. ¡Este hombre era extremadamente increíble!

Me arrodillé quedando frente a su masculinidad. Bajé su bóxers y me estremecí de solo pensar eso en mi interior. Mi entrepierna volvía a lubricar. Volví a acariciarlo con lentitud. Era grande, muy grueso, enorme, extremadamente dotado. Y estaba muy duro. Empecé a estimularlo de abajo hacia arriba sintiendo que mis caricias surgían efecto. No pude aguantar más y lo llevé a la boca. Tuve que relajar la garganta para que ingresara completo y sentirlo hasta el fondo. Sentí sus manos tomar mis cabellos, para que no estorbaran.

–Sigue así, corazón – jadeó Eriol muy excitado – No pares si-sigue…

Lo saqué de mi boca y sonreí. Lo tomé entre mis manos nuevamente y empecé a lamerlo siguiendo todo su enorme tallo. Eriol mantenía los ojos cerrados y apenas respiraba. Llegué hasta la punta y me limite a chupar esa parte. Sabía que si seguía así el se vendría pronto. Tomé mis pechos y posicioné su polla entre ellos, presionándolo un poco mientras subía y bajaba mi pecho.

Lento. Lento pero seguro.

No tardo mucho en venirse. Tuve que cerrar los ojos mientras sentía su caliente semen en mi rostro y en mi pecho.

– ¡Ahhh! – Gimió tras su liberación – ¡Mierda, eso es jugar sucio!

Reí internamente ante sus palabras, esparciendo todo su líquido sobre mi cuerpo. En especial sobre mis pezones haciendo círculos sobre las aureolas.

Rápidamente él se recuperó y se tiro sobre mí, logrando que cayera al alfombrado suelo. Me besó y le correspondí. Enrollé mis piernas en su cadera y sin esperar más, me penetró. Lento al principio, moviendo sus caderas hacia mí. Un rato estuvo arremetiendo contra mí. Se levantó un poco quedando arrodillado pero aun unido a mí. Lo que sentí en esta posición sí que era tremendamente orgásmico. Su verga golpeaba claramente mi punto de mayor placer.

–Di mi nombre. Quiero escuchar que gritas mi nombre mientras te follo con fuerza. ¡Dilo!

Sentía que iba a desvanecerme si seguía golpeando de esa manera, con sus fuertes manos apretando mi cadera y hallando soporte en mi trasero.

–Fóllame, Eriol. Hazlo fuerte, muy fuerte.

El cumplió mi petición, moviéndose con rapidez y precisión, haciendo que su miembro entrara y saliera de mi cuerpo una y otra, y otra vez. Esto era verdaderamente mágico y grité con fuerza al llegar al orgasmo. Segundos después el llegaría a la cúspide, llenándome de su leche.

– ¡Mierda! – rugió Eriol. Mis paredes internas apretaban con fuerza su polla.

Continuamos moviéndonos lentamente hasta que agotado, Eriol cayó en mi pecho.

–Este ha sido el mejor sexo que he tenido – dije sin pensar.

Y era cierto, ninguno de los hombres con quienes había salido me había hecho gritar tanto. Pero no era solamente eso, lo cierto era que estaba enamorada de mi jefe. Lo sentí alejarse de mí y me arrepentí de mis palabras. Me miró con intensidad y aun no con la respiración entrecortada. No debía haberme puesto en evidencia.

–Te amo – dijo jadeante, tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

Parpadee varias veces, sorprendida. Intenté mirar más allá de sus ojos azules, tratando de hallar en ellos algún indicio de burla, o que me estuviera jugando alguna broma. Pero no lo encontré. Solo estaba la mirada de un hombre enamorado y desesperado por una respuesta mía. No podía ser posible. El me amaba.

Yo había descubierto mis sentimientos por él a la semana de haberlo conocido. Me amaba como yo a él.

– ¿Tomoyo? – Susurró antes de besarme rápidamente los labios – Estoy enamorado de ti. Desde la primera vez que te vi, desde el momento que ingresaste por esa puerta. En ese momento me prometí no dejarte ir. Me juré que haría todo lo posible por tenerte entre mis brazos. Que no permitiría que ningún hombre te tocara como yo lo hago. Que serías mía para toda la vida.

Ahora fui yo quien lo beso, con cuidado.

–Pero estaba a punto de casarme – susurré.

El me abrazó con fuerza. Pude sentir la tensión en su cuerpo.

–No lo digas. No me hagas recordar las terribles semanas que tuve que pasar al enterarme de tu boda con ese imbécil. Eres mía, solo mía. Entiéndelo.

Sonreí sin que me viera y asentí en silencio. Era una orden, lo sabía, pero más que eso sonaba como una petición. Como un deseo.

Entonces el dejo de abrazarme.

–De ahora en adelante dejaras de trabajar. Pagaremos la hipoteca de tu casa y llevaremos a tu madre a los mejores especialistas para tratar su enfermedad.

Lo miré sorprendida.

– ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?

El bajo la vista avergonzado, y reí internamente por su gesto.

–Estoy loco por ti, Tomoyo. Desde que supe que trabajarías para mí te mandé investigar. Quería saber todo sobre la vida de la futura madre de mis hijos. Mi meta es hacer cada momento de tu vida inolvidable. Que seas solo mía y que tu mente no tenga otra preocupación más que ser feliz a mi lado.

Al terminar su pequeño discurso no pude evitar lanzarme nuevamente a sus brazos y besarlo con locura.

Yo era suya y así se lo hice saber, cuando por segunda vez el me poseyó con arrebato.

* * *

**Xiina: **Espero sea de su agrado.

No tengo mucho tiempo, asi que con pocas palabras.

Espero sus review.

Adios!


End file.
